bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Prodigy X
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration 11th Division Re: I have a character I think might fit the Rank of 5th Seat, seeing as the 11th Division's customary tradition was to have the 4th Seat purposely vacant, and 3rd Seat would be taken by another Squad member. He's incredibly skilled, but I can tweak his skills a little if its too much. Name of the character is...Takashi Kōsoku, originally he's going to be my Gotei 13's 11th Division's 3rd Seat, but for your Gotei 13 he can be tweaked for that purpose...:) Mangetsu20 13:37, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I know I know, that's just tradition though...I'm willing to put him on the 4th Seat if that's possible if that is the case. And sure! I'll be more than willing to post it on the few people I know around here...;) Mangetsu20 13:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) squad 11 I have a character he was my squad 2 3rd seat but whatever is open for him is ok his name is itakue yamaki or my other character takito omasu when i finish him Inyuyasha42 15:37, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ok can he be the 3rd seat then and I can get rid of his bankai but I would like to keep my hollow powers if that is ok with you? Inyuyasha42 19:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I will do that thanks are you starting a rp though or are we never going to use these characters for anything just let me know when you can ok and hey I could of fixed my character don't edit my stuff without asking or with my permission ok that was not cool. Inyuyasha42 12:04, September 20, 2011 (UTC) are you ok man no message for awhile so are we going to rp or what buddy or is it off now let me know. Inyuyasha42 12:39, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Please cease and desist Ok Ive seen you have edited other users articles most recently the Gotei 13 page owned by User:Hohenheim of Light. The squad pages are outdated as well as irrelevant to the gotei 13 articles that other users may have created for their own personal fan fictions. As the Vice Captain of the Organization Committee I am asking you to stop or further actions will be done against you. Thank you. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 17:22, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Uh...he's dead...been dead for ages--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 18:30, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, any listing on the fanon Eleventh Division page probably only applied to when the entirety of BFF was roleplaying one story. To most those characters have either been killed off or inactive. Please stop asking users to join the division as if your trying to start a club it violates the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki:Clan Policy.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 18:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) No you do not, simply listing the division in the infobox is enough, the division pages are for organization but aren't currently in use anymore.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 14:08, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure thats not against the rules, juts turning the Eleventh Division into a group or "club" is against our clan policy as it would simply be a hassle after the incident with the Gravity Force.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 16:36, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Eleventh Division Re: Sure, no problem. I guess that would upset the balance of character control per RP'er :P Anyways, your welcome...I'll keep my 5th Seat but the other characters can be used by anybody. Just tell people they're up for grabs and I'll edit it as such when I have the chance Mangetsu20 16:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Roleplaying here Asking another user to Roleplay with you is fine, and quite within the rules here as most users choose to do this as opposed to their own stories. Simply ask and if they are interested they will respond and you two or three, etc can start a roleplay. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 16:50, September 19, 2011 (UTC) There's a good football field's worth of regs, rules, and 'DO NOTS' on this particular Wiki Site. Believe me, I still probably don't know over HALF of the things in the rulesheets of Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki...Dx Mangetsu20 17:02, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I have a partner? thats pretty cool since she's my partner does that mean we fight together or he likes me or whatever just let me know ok sounds pretty cool to me. Inyuyasha42 12:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) i'll fix it hey you already gave me a partner which is ok with me and i'll fix the bala and the hierro part ok also are we going to rp using this or just for fun and nothing else also in her history tell how we meet and how we act around each other ok that would be good, her name is Meiku Kinpatsu and you made her my partner in my character sheet. Inyuyasha42 15:15, September 21, 2011 (UTC) awesome this is going to be good I can't wait until we get all the people we need to do the rp and I hope someone use's my partner soon but we need to add in her history how we met and became partners also how we act around each other if that is ok could you do that. Inyuyasha42 13:33, September 23, 2011 (UTC) cool sounds good to me. Inyuyasha42 18:17, September 23, 2011 (UTC) of course I am yeah man I have been waiting for us to start for awhile now so when can we start? Inyuyasha42 13:07, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I can try man or you can be the characters or use the sith seat as npc so we can get started man no one seems to want to rp with us it is reiculous but i'll try. Inyuyasha42 13:10, October 3, 2011 (UTC) RP Takashi Re: Sure! I'm always up for that XD Just let me know when and where ^3^ Mangetsu2014:50, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I can see if I can find someone...maybe Achrones150 but I dunno...*shrugs* I don't suppose I can reclaim Meiku per chance? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon-Mangetsu20 16:30, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Its not a big deal, really. I've done that kind of stuff on Fanfiction. Its more or less like writing a segment in a part of a story instead of someone else filling in the gaps I can mend it in any way or form I choose. But if you really want, I can find someone else to fill that role, if possible :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon-Mangetsu20 16:43, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Achrones150? I might see if he has the time to do that...:) And thanks :D The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon-Mangetsu20 18:30, October 3, 2011 (UTC) sounds good ok man that sounds good to me what is the name of it so we can start posting and wait that means my partner won't be there until someone joins right. Inyuyasha42 13:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I want to play my character he can play my partner but I am itakue yamaki ok man Inyuyasha42 02:05, October 6, 2011 (UTC) News for your last needed RP'er/6th Seat: Achrones150 had no problem with making your 6th Seat and RP'ing him/her ^_^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:05, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Reply to Invitation Mangetsu already told me about that, and yes. I'd be more than happy to assist you. However, I'm a bit reluctant to do so, considering Inuyasha42 is also involved. He told me that he had Asperger's syndrome - something which I consider to be a hindrance when it comes to roleplaying and the like. He might not like my presence. Achrones150 15:04, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Title Suggestion How about "The Unknown Soldier"? Achrones150 17:22, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh! I'm sorry, I was so caught up in other things I forgot about that particular character. -clears throat- Well, I do have everything within mind for him, just not written out, so for the moment, I believe I'm ready to start. --Achrones150 18:02, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Call to attention I'd like to know if the 11th Division characters are going to participate in a Role-play soon. That is all...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 13:20, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm a tad preoccupied myself at the moment, but I think I can have a few timely posts made up...I'm ready to go as well :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 13:30, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I think you posted quite well actually. Not very long, but well for a first time :) I posted back just to inform you The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:24, October 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Unknown Soldier. Roger that, good buddy. Should I post? Achrones150 17:11, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, no prob. Thanks for letting me know ^_^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 13:56, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: New RP Well, I'd have to possibly create a new character doing such. [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 14:11, October 31, 2011 (UTC) All righty. Could you show me? [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 16:11, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I was planning on using a girl. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 16:27, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha. I'll start construction as soon as possible. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 16:44, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Some basic history? That would be great! [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 13:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) About InyuYasha's Gotei 13... I don't want any of my characters on his Gotei 13 list, so please do not add them if you can and also take them off. I really don't want any of my characters to be affiliated with the Arc we're doing with you guys, cause my Gotei 13 is currently affiliated with another series Children of Izanami to be specific. Thanks, The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:48, November 2, 2011 (UTC) About the status of Gin, Tosen, and Aizen. Tosen was killed, Aizen is currently imprisoned, and Gin is (presumably) dead. You told me that this takes place 100 years after the attack. How exactly would you explain their selection by the said group of people? [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 16:58, November 2, 2011 (UTC) To tell the truth, I'm still somewhat confused, but I can get over it. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 14:38, November 3, 2011 (UTC) All right. See you later. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 14:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Here she is: Hisoka Shizuko [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 16:28, November 3, 2011 (UTC) -_- Prodigy...there's something you've probably heard called, "Respect someone's property," and you just controlled 2 characters you have no leeway to control them without permission. I suggest you delete your post and wait for us to post respectively :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 13:55, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Your Recent Post. All right, I don't know if this is some sort of attempt to be funny or not, but I'm going to say this: What in the hell, son? You should know full well not to control other people's characters in the way that you just did. I think you'd better edit that post as soon as possible. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 14:07, November 4, 2011 (UTC) You mean besides the one we're doing? Yeah, quite a few, though most of them are closed to select RP partners and such, so you would have to ask around on that topic... If you want, I can always do a Oneshot or a Series with you :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:33, November 7, 2011 (UTC) So you're abandoning the Unknown Soldier RP? :O I will try to come up with something either for Soul Society or World of the Living for us to play around with :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:41, November 7, 2011 (UTC) It really depends on person to person. If you feel like you're overwhelmed as it is, I would suggest only doing 2 Rp's at a time, and 3 people is fine, but having multiple people takes patience and time to balance it out. I've RP'ed in Roleplays where there have been over 6 people RP'ing at the same time, so its not uncommon, but if you feel like 3 is your limit, then you shouldn't do too many more of those to reduce stresss. And RP's are recreational, so don't feel the urge to update it ALL the time, so if you get multiple RP's going like I am, try to pick days where you can divide your attention fairly to each RP and which ones you feel motivated for. That's my sage advice on Roleplaying anyways ;3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Eeyup. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 18:24, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'm still interested, just give me some time and I'll come up with a storyline around the lines you and I would both like :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:58, November 7, 2011 (UTC)Still thinking on it... Give me some time, man...trust me, it will be worth the wait ;) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:23, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Soldier Hiatus? O_o When did this happen? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:35, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I totally understand. You can scrap it if you want, and restart it later...:) Depending on what the Soul Reaper's personality, goals, and ideals are as well as what you plan to use the Zanpakuto for *if you haven't noticed, there are a PLETHORA of Zanpakuto-types* so give me some examples or details and I'll see what I can come up with. Worse case scenario is that this Zanpakuto will be so unique, you'll need a Written Description for the Shikai Form. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so a personality sorta resembling Ichigo's *laid back, lazy, gets irritated but defends friends with raw emotion and power* I get what you mean...hmmmm...I dunno if Darkness could be a good fit for someone who's main use of retaliation is of anger and force, I think the Melee type *with maybe one or two physically harmful abiltiies, like Getsuga Tensho for Ichigo* would be the best fit. Don't worry about the look, just answer me this: Would your character prefer a Katana, Wakizashi, or a Dai-Katana*large two-handed sword*?The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:30, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Zanpakuto Re: Examples of Melee-based Zanpakuto can be seen with Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Kenpachi *albeit nothing is known about the Zanpakuto other than its Melee-based*, Hisagi, Iba Tetsuzaemon *albeit nothing is known about the Zanpakuto other than its Melee-based*...each of them have abilities revolving around Zanjutsu and have perhaps a unique ability attached to the Shikai, like Ikkaku's is a trick 3-staff pole, Ichigo's releases a massive burst of Spiritual Energy in the form of a swinging slash, and Hisagi's allows him to manipulate the trajectories of his Scythes. What you're describing for Bankai would be more of what I'd like to call is a 'Summon'-Based Zanpakuto. It usually has a special ability and perhaps a change in appearance like Kurotsuchi's, but usually in Bankai mode they summon a large creature or avatar of sorts, where they can command or completely control their movements. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:53, November 10, 2011 (UTC) "Up In Flames" Discussion Just to be clear, where exactly are Hisoka and Shizuo? [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 19:43, November 10, 2011 (UTC) That could work... Kurotsuchi's Shikai IS a sword form of what it will grow into in Bankai, so I guess as long as you maintain a basic similiarity between the Shikai And Bankai it could work. And have you not SEEN the techniques other Zanpakutos HAVE?! Kensei Mugurama has a Shikai technique where he tosses a violent wave of winds while launching an array of powerful Wind-Energy Blades, as well as discharging it into a Cannon fashion. I'm pretty sure you can come with SOMETHING that resembles a discharge of Energy of sorts :P As for me, I plan to use Ryouken Aizen's Bankai to summon a large Multi-headed Sea Creature which he controls on instinct and hand-movement for attack and defense. Daisuke's may or may not evolve into BECOMING a giant Avatar of Flames in Bankai form, and I plan to make his Captain have the ability to harness lightning in the same fashion or control the Thunder Clouds above to rain death below... I got a LOT of plans...XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:36, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! :D I'll get on sometime either tonight or tomorrow...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:11, November 11, 2011 (UTC) About The Story Your move, if you're not one to check the "Recent Activity" page. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 14:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Plot of Story So far... Well, I was thinking of Yuhei Matashi *my only Visored and human I've created* and some of his Spiritually empowered friends could go to the US to visit an Online Friend of his *one of your Visoreds* and also tour that part of the US. That's all I got so far, and I might involve some Soul Reaper characters I hardly use and come up with a plot soon...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:17, November 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Post No, I just forgot about it through all the other ones. My bad. >_< [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 14:34, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Just got done postin'. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 14:50, November 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Posting I'm posting as we speak. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 14:49, December 9, 2011 (UTC)